Una noche
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Quería estar con él, entregarse a él.


**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Una noche**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

Se estaba dirigiendo a la casa de Touya, ya que éste último lo había invitado a cenar, y él no se pudo negar, ya que eso significaba que estarían solos. El padre de Touya había tenido que irse de viaje e iba a estar durante una semana, mientras que Sakura, según lo que Touya le había dicho cuando lo llamó por teléfono, había ido a dormir a la casa de Tomoyo. Tembló al pensar, otra vez, que iban a estar solos, lo ponía nervioso, esto debido a que desde algún tiempo ellos estaban teniendo una relación, pero nadie sabía.

Se sentía ansioso, era la primera vez que iban a cenar solos como pareja, y no sabía qué iba a suceder, estaba llegando a la casa de Touya y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento se le saldría, se encontraba nervioso. Llegó y tocó el timbre tuvo que esperar unos segundos que le parecieron eternos hasta que Touya fue a abrir la puerta.

—Hola Touya... —dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba hacia Touya, para poder entrar, éste se hizo a un lado para que Yukito pasara.

A penas la puerta se cerró Yukito, inevitablemente, quedó entre ella y el cuerpo de Touya, quien le estaba dando un apasionado beso. No pudo hacer nada más a parte que corresponder el beso con la misma pasión que su pareja, sus lenguas se rozaban ansiosas en busca de más contacto, recorrían todo lo posible de la boca del otro.

Yukito gimió al sentir como el cuerpo de Touya lo apresaba entre él y la pared, estaba disfrutando tanto del beso, la forma en que sus bocas se devoraban, como se exploraban la una a la otra como si jamás lo hubieran hecho. Su respiración se agitó, se empezó a quedar sin aire, Touya jamás lo había besado de esa forma tan apasionada, sabía muy bien que la causa de ella era que se encontraban los dos solos en la casa.

—Hola Yuki —dijo Touya cuando terminó el beso, abrazó a Yukito y enterró su cabeza en su cuello, dando suaves besos allí sutiles roces, causando varios escalofríos en Yukito.

—Ven vamos a cenar tengo todo listo.

Entraron a la casa, llegaron al comedor y Yukito se sentó en una silla esperando que Touya le sirviera un plato y así poder degustar la comida que su novio le había preparado.

Estaban en absoluto silencio, sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones calmadas y el sonido que hacían los cubiertos al chocar con los platos. Yukito todavía se encontraba un poco nervioso todavía sentía en su boca los labios de Touya, se había quedado muy sorprendido, él jamás lo había besado con tanta pasión como hace unos momentos, lo había descolocado.

"_Cálmate, el hecho de que te haya besado con pasión no significa nada"._

Intentaba calmarse, pero simplemente no podía, se encontraba nervioso y ansioso, tenía más que claro que hoy pasaría la noche en casa de su novio, no era la primera que dormía en esa casa, pero si la primera como novios. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar qué podría pasar esa noche.

Terminaron de cenar y fueron al living a ver una película, Yukito tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Touya, mientras que éste tenía su brazo rodeando el cuerpo de su novio.

—No hay nada entretenido que ver —dijo Touya después de un tiempo donde intentaba algo que ver y no aburrirse, las películas que habían no era realmente entretenidas.

—Sí... ¿qué podemos hacer?

"_Mala pregunta". _Maldijo Yukito al ver la mirada que le dirigió Touya, una cargada de pasión y amor.

—Touya ¿qué te...

La pregunta quedó inconclusa y en su pensamiento al ver como Toya se acercaba a él, se intentó alejar, pero no contaba con que resbalaría y quedaría acostado en el sofá con Touya encima de él.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso al ver que Touya no hacía nada, sólo lo miraba, se estaba cohibiendo, jamás había podido estar tan cerca del moreno y sin hacer nada, y eso lo ponía horriblemente nervioso.

Intentó mover sus manos para ver si podía salir de esa incomoda situación, pero las manos de Touya fueron más hábiles y tomaron las suyas dejándolas sobre su cabeza. Tembló al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda, ahora se encontraba a merced de Touya, lo vio acercarse. Contuvo la respiración, pensó que por fin lo iba a besa, pero no, el moreno enterró la cabeza en su cuello y empezó a besa suavemente esa parte de su cuerpo, pequeños roces que le hicieron suspirar.

—Te quiero Yuki —Yukito jadeó al sentir la lengua de Touya humedecer su oído.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró con dificultad sonriendo a Touya, éste besó sus labios, pero sólo fue un pequeño roce.

Touya se sentó en el sofá, atrayendo a Yukito para que se sentara en sus piernas.

—Te acuerdas cómo empezamos a salir —abrazó a Touya para indicarle que sí.

**Flash Back.**

_Había pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Touya había decidido darle sus poderes a Yue para así evitar que Yukito despareciera, desde entonces los dos habían estado actuando raros, _

_Seguían siendo inseparables, pero ahora se sentía cierta incomodidad._

_Yukito seguía sintiendo cierta culpabilidad al ver que Touya durante días había estado con mucho cansancio los días posteriores de haberle dado sus poderes, no se atrevía a estar mucho tiempo con él, ya que de la nada empezaba a ponerse nervioso, pero Touya de alguna forma u otra siempre lograba estar cerca de él, cosa que a Yukito le extrañaba, no entendía esa insistencia, pero, que por mucho que lo negara, le agradaba. Desde algún tiempo se había dado cuenta que estaba empezando a sentir sentimientos muy profundos por Touya, y que eran los causantes de tantos sonrojos y nerviosismos por su parte._

_Touya no quería dejar solo a Yukito en ningún momento, a pesar de que le había dado sus poderes seguía teniendo miedo de que algo malo le fuera a pasar y si eso sucedía él no se lo podría perdonar. Tenía miedo, ya que sentía que Yukito se intentaba alejar de él, cosa que lo dejaba muy confundido, ya que siempre habían sido inseparables y que de un momento para otro él le diera señales de alejamiento lo lastimaba._

—_Yuki... te gustaría cenar hoy en mi casa..._

—_Muchas gracias por la invitación Touya, pero prefiero quedarme en casa —Touya quedó perplejo al escuchar al de cabello gris, él nunca rechazaba una invitación que le hacía, se desesperó al ver que Yukito seguía caminando. _

_Tomó el brazo de Yukito para retenerlo y preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando allí._

—_Yuki... ¿por qué me has estado evitando? Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta —abrió los ojos sorprendidos, jamás pensó que le iba a hacer esa pregunta. Se quedó en silencio, no tenía la menor idea como responder._

—_Touya yo no... —la futura respuesta murió en sus labios al sentir como el moreno lo abrazaba fuertemente. Correspondió el abrazo se quedaron así por unos momentos, sintiendo el apresurado ritmo de sus corazones y sus respiraciones tranquilas._

—_Te quiero —su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, por un momento pensó que se saldría de su pecho. Miró a Touya, a esos ojos café oscuro, se perdió en ellos y sonrió, abrazó más a Touya enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno._

—_Yo también te quiero —susurró muy despacio, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Touya lo escuchara y sonriera._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Sonrió al recordar ese momento, gracias a eso, él ahora se encontraba feliz entre los brazos de Touya sentía que no podía pasar nada malo, él siempre le brindaba la protección que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Touya lo único que hacía era observar el rostro relajado de su novio, podía pasarse toda la noche viéndolo, es que lo quería tanto, y también tenía claro que para su cuerpo verlo no era suficiente, necesitaba más, sentir su piel. Él también lo necesitaba, estar con Yukito más íntimamente, pero por lo visto el todavía no estaba preparado, no le había dado ninguna señal, pero no importaba, iba a esperar hasta que su novio fuera el que diera el primer paso.

Yukito miró los ojos de Touya y se quedaron así por uno minutos. Estaba confundido, hoy le había quedado más que claro que Touya quería todo él, pero había algo que hacía que no se sintiera del todo seguro, el de verdad lo quería, pero sentía miedo de que si después de entregarse el moreno se olvidara de él.

"_Perdió sus poderes por ti, para evitar que tú desaparecieras, es obvio que él te quiere". _Su mente le reclamó y con justa razón, estaba dudando de los sentimientos de Touya sin ninguna razón, era verdad el moreno había hecho mucho por él, ya es tiempo que le devolviera algo de todo eso, después de todo el también quería entregarse a Touya. Negó con su cabeza, tenía más que claro que si se iba a entregar a él era porque también quería y no por agradecimiento.

En un instinto besó los labios de Touya, dejando al moreno bastante sorprendido, pero que no tardo en responder volviendo el beso más apasionado, acerco más a Yukito, haciendo que este, por reflejo abriera sus piernas aprisionando a Touya provocando sin querer un roce entre sus miembros.

Yukito rompió el beso para soltar un gemido. Touya aprovechó esto para empezar a besar el cuello del de cabello gris, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo, cada parte del cuello de su novio. Arqueó su espalda la estremecerse por los labios del moreno, lanzó varios jadeos más, la tarea de respirar empezaba a hacerse cada vez más difícil, sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar, acercó más su cuerpo al del moreno causando un nuevo roce entre sus miembros. Touya volvió a recostar en el sofá a Yukito para seguir besando su cuello, se estaba comenzando a excitar, mordía todo el cuello y después empezaba a succionar, provocando varias marcas rojas en la piel pálida de su novio.

Se separó del cuerpo de Yukito para poder observarlo, sintió como su miembro se endurecía con solo verlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un rosa pálido y sus labios estaba rojos, ya que por lo visto se los había estado mordiendo para evitar que salieran más gemidos.

Atacó nuevamente esos labios que lo volvían totalmente loco, primero suavemente para que con el tiempo el beso se transformará en algo más apasionado. Sus lenguas se encontraron, se rozaban, frotaban, Yukito jadeaba en el beso, éste era mucho más demandante que los demás puso sus brazos en el cuello del moreno para profundizarlo, pegó su cuerpo al de él causando estragos en los dos.

—Mmmmm... ¡ah! —gimió al sentir las manos de Touya adentrarse en su camisa y acariciarle la espalda, se estremeció ante el contacto. El enorme placer que estaba sintiendo lo cegaba, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba sentir más cerca a Touya.

Touya empezó a desabrochar la camisa del de cabello gris para poder tocarlo y besarlo con más libertad, a medida que se iba deshaciendo de la camisa, besaba cada parte del tronco de Yukito, causando varios escalofríos y gemidos a su novio. Sentía que su piel ardía, cada contacto con las manos de Touya eran como una descarga eléctrica para Yukito.

—Touya —gimió su nombre cuando siente como su lengua está jugando con una tetilla, miles de sensaciones se esparcen por su cuerpo y que llegan directamente a su entrepierna haciendo que se excite más de lo que está.

Las manos de Touya recorren el cuerpo de Yukito hasta que llegan a sus pantalones, se separa y lo mira a los ojos fijamente, quiere saber si está seguro de lo que estará apunto de suceder, quiere saber si él quiere, porque si en sus ojos se mostrase una pizca de duda haría todo lo posible para detenerse y esperarlo, lo amaba y haría todo por él.

—Te amo y estoy seguro de todo —besó los labios de Touya y con ello selló todo lo que pasaría esa noche.

Touya se separó completamente de Yukito, éste lo miró sin entender hasta que vio y sintió como el moreno lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo llevaba a su habitación.

Llegaron a la habitación, el moreno recostó a su novio en su cama, aprovechó de sacarse su ropa. Yukito lo miraba concentrado y con un deseo contenido, también se sacó la ropa que todavía tenía puesta. Touya se fue acercando a la cama a medida de que el de tez pálida se fue recostando, cuando el moreno quedó totalmente arriba de él se sonrieron.

Touya se acomodó entre las piernas de Yukito y empezó a moverse en un vaivén haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran y provocando miles de sensaciones placenteras en ambos. Se acercó más a él besando su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo, bajó hasta su pecho donde empezó a torturar las tetillas de su novio, una la tenía en su boca, la besaba y le daba pequeños mordiscos provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo de Yukito. Éste tenía los ojos cerrados abrumado por todo lo que sentía; gimoteaba cada vez que sentía el miembro del moreno rozar el suyo mas sus labios en su pecho, todo era demasiado.

Siguió bajando y besando todo su cuerpo, llegando a su ombligo que lo beso y jugueteó con él. Yukito se deshacía en gemidos, suspiros y estremecimientos. Bajó hasta llegar a su entre piernas, tomó el miembro excitado su novio y lo empezó a acariciar, para luego introducirlo en su boca.

—¡Touya! —ahogó un grito mientras tomaba entre sus manos el cabello de Touya intentando marcar un ritmo, todo era tan placentero, todo era tan asfixiante, tan agobiante. Eran demasiadas emociones que le costaba canalizar.

Touya dejó su tarea para llegar hasta sus muslos y empezar a buscar la entrada de su novio. La encontró y empezó a lamer suavemente, sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, esto tenía que ser especial. Sintió como todo el cuerpo de Yukito se estremecía y como éste cada vez lanzaba más gemidos.

Yukito se sofocó al sentir a Touya lamiendo el interior de sus muslos y la mano en su miembro que lo acariciaba. Se movía en la cama intentando calmar su alocado corazón, su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y rápida, jamás había sentido tanto placer.

—No... ¡Ah! —gimoteó cuando sintió que un dedo intentaba entrar en su interior— ¿Te duele? —intentó decir algo pero le fue imposible, sentía incomodidad—. Es necesario.

Ahogó un gemido, sentía mucha incomodidad, sentir el dedo de Touya intentar entrar en él era una sensación a la cual no estaba acostumbrado, incomodo, dolía, intentaba no pensar en eso. El moreno vio la incomodidad y detuvo el avance que estaba logrando en el interior de su novio, quitó con cuidado el dedo y se fue al baño a buscar algo, lo había comprado de casualidad y pensó que no lo necesitaría, pero si quería que para el de cabellos gris fuera una experiencia inolvidable tendría que hacerlo.

Yukito se quedó en la cama mirando, extrañado, la dirección por donde había ido su novio. Lo vio llegar con un tubo en la mano, sintió curiosidad y esperó hasta que volvió a situarse encima de él. Lo besó en los labios, le correspondió, amaba todo lo que provocaban esos besos, la forma en que su cuerpo iba reaccionando, como sus lenguas se buscaban y se unían causando sensaciones placenteras. Estaba temblando, lanzaba pequeños jadeos en el beso, todo era demasiado demandante para él. Sintió como nuevamente algo se intentaba introducir en su interior, esa vez con éxito y sin dolor.

Empezó a mover el dedo en su interior, en forma circular provocando roces que hacían que Yukito se quedara sin respiración, lanzó un pequeño jadeo. Touya sonrió mientras empezaba a besar su cuello y a introducir otro dedo más.

—Nnn... Touya —gimoteó Yukito, su respiración era acelerada y su cuerpo se iba aumentando de temperatura. Touya con sus dedos había encontrado un punto que le hacían ver estrellas y luces de colores cada vez que lo rozaba.

Sentía como Yukito se iba adaptando a sus dedos, como se iba abriendo a medida que tocaba algo que hacía perder la razón a su novio. Sacó sus dedos se posicionó mejor entre las piernas de Yukito, las tomó y las colocó en sus hombros lo miró por unos instantes.

—Te amo... —besó esos labios adictivos, mientras se iba introduciendo de a poco en el interior de su novio—. Yo también te amo.

Yukito aguantó la respiración hasta que sintió a Touya por completo dentro de él. Se sentía completo, la sensación era tan abrasadora que sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no había dolor, solo ese sentimiento de complemento que había buscado y que lo había encontrado en el moreno.

Touya esperó un momento, mientras Yukito se acostumbraba a la sensación, respiraba pesado. La forma en como el interior de su novio apretaba su miembro era demasiado excitante que no sabía si podría hacerle el amor sin correrse de inmediato. Yukito se acercó y le dio un leve beso, esa fue la señal que tomó para comenzar a entrar y salir del interior del peligris.

Ambos se entregaron al placer que les producía esa unión, gimieron, Yukito arqueaba su espalda con cada estocada que daba Touya, se estremecía con cada roce.

—¡Touya! —gritó cuando el miembro de su novio tocó el punto que anteriormente habían tocado sus dedos. Touya se dedicó a tocar cada vez más ese punto, haciendo que ambos cuerpos empezaran a tensarse por los escalofríos que empezaban a sentir.

—No puedo más... me mmmm —apenas podía hablar por todo lo que sentía, los dedos de sus pies se encorvaban a medida que un hormigueo lo empezaba a inundar.

Touya aumentó el ritmo de sus envestidas, sentía que el orgasmo estaba cerca, el ver que también Yukito estaba en las mismas condiciones, tomo su miembro entre las manos y lo empezó a acariciar, causando más estremecimientos en el cuerpo de su novio y que por fin alcanzara el clímax, sintió como su miembro era apretado por la estrechez de Yukito que también alcanzó el clímax lanzó un gruñido.

Se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, lo único que se escuchaban eran sus respiraciones agitadas. Touya salió despacio del cuerpo de Yukito intentando no causarle un mayor daño.

—Te gusto Yuki... —susurró despacio, mientras con sus brazos acunaba a su novio, quien buscó sus brazos y fue a su encuentro—. Fue lo más hermoso que he vivido. —Yukito beso una mejilla de Touya y luego se acomodó en su pecho.

—Ha sido lo mejor para mí Yuki...

* * *

Sakura llegó a su casa feliz, había pasado la noche en casa de su mejor amiga y cuando volvió vio que en el buzón de correo había una carta de Shaoran, causándole una gran felicidad. Abrió la puerta de la casa feliz y riendo, cuando entró a la casa se extrañó al verla desordenada. En el living pudo ver una camisa en el suelo, en el comedor todavía estaba puesta la mesa y no había sido lavado ningún plato.

Se preocupó y fue a ver a la habitación de su hermano para ver si estaba allí o si había pasado algo malo y se encontró con una imagen que se la esperaba, pero que le sorprendió. Touya y Yukito durmiendo juntos, éste último se encontraba apoyado en el pecho del primero, ambos lucían tranquilos y felices. Ella también sonrió por la escena que veía.

"_Me alegro que la persona más importante para ti sea mi hermano Yukito". _Pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación a leer la carta que Shaoran le había escrito.

FIN.

* * *

**N/A:** Primer fic de ellos que escribo, espero que no sea el último y que les guste. Fue el resultado de un fin de semana de ver amv's de ellos y el capítulo 65 y también leyendo el manga. No duden en dejarme un review para saber qué les pareció.

Saludines!


End file.
